dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Examples of Bunks
Simple Bunks (Rating : 1) * Say a word backwards 3 times * Drawing a stick figure * Pull your earlobe three times. * Listen to a seashell. * Imitate a bird call. * Light a match * Roll a pair of dice. * Put on a pair of spotless white gloves. * Make a figure out of sticks. * Shower subject with flower petals. * Gaze into a quartz crystal. * Leap as high as possible & touch the ceiling or a branch. * Sprinkle subject with fresh spring water. * Raise arms to the sky and shout. * Break a glass of wine on the ground. Simple Bunks (Rating : 2) * Tear up a list you used in the last 24 hours * Carefully tear a four-leafed clover into four separate pieces. * Make a voodoo doll. * Wear a costume to represent the subject. * Make a model from glass * Lick a jewel and press it to your target. * Eat a cake made with many spices. * Hold a lock of your subject's hair. * Shuffle a deck of Tarot cards. * Draw a rune on the ground. * Burn mushrooms. * Scatter runes on the ground and read them. * Lay out a 10-card Tarot spread. Moderate Bunks (Rating : 3) * Offer a toast to the subject (Often takes a minute or two to do, really only possible in certain scenarios, requires props of shared drinks and recognition/participation of others) * Make a sculpture from clay/wood carving, draw a portrait, Create an ice sculpture, Make a carving in crystal. * Shower target in four-leafed-clovers. (Requires a large amount of uncommon material) * Touch a jeweled necklace crafted by a friend for this purpose. (uncommon, distinct tool used required) * Apply intricate make-up to your face. * Perform a magic trick. * Tightly grasp a rod covered in thorns. (Uncommon tool in use, causing minor damage and the shedding of blood as sacrifice). * Chew the wax of a candle burned for seven days. * Tell a story with a moral / Tell a scary story involving the subject * Bite the head off a small animal. Moderate Bunks (Rating : 4) * Where a specially prepared white robe inscribed with golden runes * Smash a precious gem and use the pieces to make a runic symbol * Slaughter a lamb raised for ritual sacrifice. * Alter the course of a river so that it's path is not in sight of the natural riverbed. (Requires complex planning and likely days of prolonged action, even if not particularly challenging). Complex Bunks (Rating : 5) * Ritually murder a son on the anniversary of their father's death. (Blood sacrifice, limited-time circumstances to perform) * Create a masterpiece mural painting. (Requires days, if not weeks to complete) * Craft a detailed, scale reproduction model of your subject and their surroundings, finishing immediately before casting the cantrip. (Highly complex actions, requiring planning and complex, detailed props, even if nothing unique is required. Also only effective if the unique circumstance comes to pass; the target has to end up in the location/situation described in the model to be targeted) * Create a voodoo doll of your subject incorporating no less than 3 pieces of their body or clothing worn by them in the last day, and using a possession of your subject's to afflict the doll. (multiple instances of one-of-a-kind costs, complex action to create a unique tool, and limited time frame) * Sculpt a life-like candle replica of your target and burn it down to a stub (creation of a unique tool/prop to complete, and sacrifice of that uinque tool, involving multiple difficult rolls on an extended action)